Mommie Dearest
by Lyra Silvertongue
Summary: A drunken Narcissa Malfoy takes out her anger and frustration with her husband out on her six-year-old daughter Felicia. A very short story, rated PG for child abuse and a teensy-weensy bit of language.


Narcissa ran into the drawing room, slamming the door behind her. Anger and frustration bubbled up inside of her. Lucius...she gritted her teeth just thinking of him. He was so cold, distant, and cruel..but yet she felt like she was under his power at all times. She felt like she was nothing without him; that she couldn't exist on the planet if he wasn't there.   
Breathing heavily, she walked over to the bar on the far corner of the room and poured herself a glass of sherry. She took it and sat down on the couch, thinking. She needed something to make her feel powerful...something she could have control over....suddenly, it came to her: Felicia.  
Ever since Felicia Malfoy had been born six years ago, Lucius had spent the little time that he was home with the child. He was fascinated by her..he doted over her in a way that Narcissa hadn't thought that he was capable of. He had never been that way with Draco, perhaps because he wanted the boy to be strong and tough. But with Felicia it was different. He carried her around the house on his shoulders, laughing happily. He always brought her toys and dolls every time he came home.  
He called her "Princess," and truly treated her like one. Narcissa was extremely jealous of Felicia...jealous of her own daughter, for the child was beautiful, sweet, smart, and she had her father wrapped around her tiny little finger. As she drank more and more sherry, Narcissa wished to hurt the child more..to make her feel as insignificant as she herself had felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Felicia sat in her room, pouring pretend tea from her tiny china tea set, talking to her teddy bear. "Now Teddy, would you like milk or sugar in your tea?" Suddenly, Felicia's maidservant came into the room. "Your mother wants to see you, Miss," she said to the child. Felicia nodded. "All right," she said, taking her teddy and following the maid.  
Narcissa put down her sherry glass as Felicia entered the room. "Hello, Darling," she said, her speech slurred, smiling diabolically.  
"Hello, Mommie," Felicia said sweetly, smiling at her mother with slight fear in her eyes. Mommie had always scared her a little, but her love for Narcissa overpowered her fear.  
"Licia, love, please pour Mommie her sherry, like I showed you," Narcissa said, holding the glass out to Felicia. Felicia toddled over to the bar and poured her mother a glass of what she thought was sherry.   
Narcissa, who was completely drunk at this time, didn't notice the color of the drink, but took it from Felicia and sipped it. However, she spit it out immediately after, glaring at Felicia.  
"This isn't sherry, you stupid child!!! This is BRANDY!!" Narcissa threw the sherry glass at Felicia, hitting the six-year-old on the head. Then she smiled dangerously. "Of course, I can't really expect much of you, can I, girl? After all, you're just a stupid, ugly, good-for-nothing little brat. I don't know why I put myself through the pain of bringing you into the world in the first place!"  
Felicia's lip trembled, but she no tears emerged from her large blue eyes. She had learned long ago never to let Mommie see her cry. "Mommie is sick again..she's drinking that stuff that makes her act funny..she didn't mean what she said..she loves me," thought Felicia over and over to herself.  
Narcissa frowned. She hadn't succeeded in making the child cry. This infuriated her..she didn't even have enough power over her daughter to make her cry? She had to do something else..something guaranteed to make Felicia miserable.   
Narcissa took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the teddy bear in Felicia's arms. The bear floated over to her, and she caught it in midair. "Now now Felicia, aren't you a little old for such toys?" Narcissa's lips curled evilly. She pointed her wand at the bear and whispered an incantation. The bear burst into flames, and the ashes fell at Felicia's feet. Felicia had to bite her lip to keep from crying.  
"But Mommie, my teddy---" Felicia's voice was somewhat loud, and undisguised anger was in her words. A furious Narcissa walked over to Licia and slapped her across the face with all of her strength. The little girl staggered back and fell on the ground. She touched her face, hoping that Mommie hadn't left a mark. Last time she had hit her, a big purple bruise on Felicia's cheek was the result. When Daddy had seen it, he'd beat Mommie up so badly that Felicia could hear her screams from all the way across the manor.  
"Get out of here, you little shit, GET OUT!!" screamed a drunken Narcissa, picking things up off of tables and throwing them at Licia. Felicia got up off of the floor and ran back to her room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, Felicia woke up from a troubled sleep. She reached for her teddy bear, then remembered that she didn't have it anymore. She sat up, hugging her knees to her chest, thinking about Mommie. Mommie did such awful things to her...but Felicia still loved her. Yes, she loved her so much, and wanted nothing more than for Mommie to love her back. Felicia got up out of her bed, and walked to the drawing room, where Narcissa had fallen asleep on the couch. Felicia pulled an afghan off of a chair and draped it over Narcissa. She kissed her mother on her pale cheek, whispering, "Goodnight, Mommie Dearest." 


End file.
